The present invention relates to furniture boards or building boards or architectural decorative boards, and more particularly pertains to an aluminium-wood composite board.
At present, solid wood boards are often used for producing different pieces of furniture in the market or are being applied in everyday life. When used over long periods of time, devices produced in this way are prone to problems such as cracking and warping. Moreover, when a larger integrated wooden board is used for production, mass consumption of large wood of long-lived trees is required, causing severe damage to the natural environment. Meanwhile, devices made of solid wood generally have weak structural strength and disadvantages such as being susceptible to warping, mould growth, damages by water, sunlight and pests, as well as poor durability.